


starlight

by ikissedalice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikissedalice/pseuds/ikissedalice
Summary: Supercorp attempts to cook, everything backfires, and shenanigans ensue.One day I'll tell you that I love you, Kara DanversEven if it means saying goodbye to the way things used to be
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	starlight

**Kara 4:13pm: It’s been ages since we last met! I miss you! Are you free for dinner tomorrow?**

  


Lena gaze landed upon her phone as it lit up. Reaching across her paper-filled desk, her face practically sprang to life when she saw that the text was from none other than her best friend. The human embodiment of literal sunshine as well as the only person capable of evoking pure joy from someone just by sending a single text. There was no one else out there like her. 

  


Only Kara Danvers could pull that off. 

  


**Lena 4:15pm: Sure! Let’s say...6.30 at my place?**

  


**Kara 4:16pm: Yes! It’s a date then! I’ve got this chicken pot pie recipe that I found, can’t wait to try it out!**

  


A small chuckle escaped from the depths of Lena’s throat. That was typical Kara for you. However, as her eyes briefly skimmed over Kara’s text again, they came to a sudden halt. 

  


_It’s a date then! _

  


Date? What was that supposed to mean? Though going on a date with Kara wasn’t the worst thing in the world. **Not that she wanted to go on a date with Kara!** God, why was she still thinking about it! Either way, that never would happen. Because Kara was...well, Kara. Kind, caring, a total ball of fluff and just...incredible. And she was just Lena. Lena would never understand why someone like Kara would ever want to go out with someone like her. 

  


Kara deserved better than her.

  
  
  
  


Bringing her clenched fist up, Kara knocked thrice on the door leading to Lena’s apartment. The very person who’s voice could be heard three seconds later. “Coming!” Another couple of seconds passed before the door of the penthouse swung wide open to reveal a slightly breathless Lena. 

  


“Kara! It is so good to see you!” 

  


Before Lena knew it, she was swept up in Kara’s tight embrace. Burying her face in Kara’s golden locks, she inhaled the scent of Kara’s vanilla shampoo. For some reason, anything that smelled like something Kara used or owned managed to instantly transport Lena into a state of relaxation. And it definitely wasn’t because of her hopeless crush on her best friend. 

  


And when Lena felt Kara’s grip on her loosen and let go, she couldn’t help the sense of longing of wanting to be wrapped in Kara’s arms that overwhelmed her in the moments after despite she shouldn’t. Kara made her feel safe in ways that she couldn’t describe. Kara made her feel at home for the first time in a long time. And that’s what scared her the most.

  


“I brought the chicken! And the other stuff too of course!” Kara’s enthusiastic voice snapped Lena out of her reverie. 

  


“Kara, you know where the kitchen is. Use whatever you need.”

  


“Aren’t you coming along to help me?”

  


Upon hearing Kara’s words, Lena burst into a fit of laughter. Both at the ridiculousness of her words and the confused look on Kara’s face. “I can barely manage to boil water without accidentally burning it. Are you sure you want me helping you? I’ll just watch by the side in case I set anything on fire.”

  


“Come on Lena! Pleaseee?” Seconds later, Lena came face to face with Kara’s infamous pout and puppy eyes. 

  


And that was how Lena found herself moments later, standing at her kitchen counter, a rolling pin in one hand and covered head to toe in flour. All in an attempt to make the dough for the pie. After trying countless of times to flatten the ball of dough, she poked at it and let out a sigh of frustration.

  


Kara wasn’t having much luck with the chicken either.

  


As she pulled the tray out of the oven, her face scrunched up in disgust. The chicken was burnt. In a crumbly-dark-ash mess. Kara wailed in disappointment and a pout began to make its way onto her face. At the sight of Kara in despair, Lena gently wrapped her arms around her and led her to the couch. 

  


“Hey, it’s alright.”

  


“No it isn’t!” Kara sudden outburst startled Lena. “I was supposed to make an amazing dinner for us but I just messed it all up! And I shouldn’t have forced you to help me when you didn’t want to and-” Kara’s lower lip began to tremble and Lena couldn’t bear the sight of seeing Kara this upset.

  


“Kara. Look at me.” Lena placed both her hands lightly on Kara’s shoulders and looked into her ocean blue eyes. “I don’t care that our dinner was messed up. I know you tried your very best, and that’s what matters to me okay? And don’t you ever blame yourself for me helping you. Now, how about we order some chinese and clean up that mess of a kitchen while we wait.”

  


“Potstickers too?” Kara’s wilful eyes stared straight into Lena’s soul. There was no way she could turn her down now.

  


  


“Yes Kara. Potstickers too.” 

  
  
  


  


An hour later, the pair found themselves seated on the couch curled up under a mountain of blankets Lena didn’t know she had with a pile of empty takeout boxes infront of them and One Day at a Time playing on the tv. Kara, engrossed in the show, didn’t notice the heart eyes Lena was giving her. Lena, who instead of watching the show, was way too busy watching Kara instead. 

  


All of a sudden, she shot to her feet with a handful of pillows in her arms. “What are you doing?” Kara eyed her suspiciously with both her eyes squinted. 

  


“I forgot I had a surprise for you,” Lena replied nonchalantly. “Grab as many pillows as you can and follow me.” Those words were all it took for Kara to be on her feet with more pillows than a human should be able to carry in her arms and eager eyes watching Lena. 

  


As the duo slowly made their way across Lena’s huge penthouse, Kara’s face had turned dead serious and she turned to face Lena. “I have a question.” With one eyebrow raised, Lena motioned for her to continue. “How exactly did you forget that you have a surprise for me?”

  


Rolling her eyes at Kara’s antics, Lena replied, “With everything that’s happened in the past two hours, can you really blame me?” She came to a stop infront of a tiny white button in the wall that wasn’t there the last time Kara was over. Lena nodded towards the button, and with excitement dancing in her eyes, Kara leaned forward and pushed it.

  


With a soft click, the pristine white walls beside the button slid apart to reveal a ladder leading up. “Cool…” Kara whispered, amazed by whatever this was. Accompanied by a smirk on her face, Lena turned to face her. “If you think this is cool, wait until you reach the top.” Turning back around, Lena put one foot after the other on the ladder and began to climb.

  


When they reached the top, Kara couldn’t believe her eyes. 

  


The rooftop of the building was fenced of course, but with strings of fairy lights delicately coiled around them. Plumerias and Blue Roses are lined up neatly in pots next to the fences and the entire ground was carpeted with artificial grass. 

  


The moment she regained her senses, Kara immediately made a beeline for the Blue Roses. “Lena...are these real?” she asks, unconvinced in a sense. 

  


“Of course they are silly.”

  


“But...but…” 

  


“I know they don’t naturally occur Kara, but I needed a break one day and decided to play around with flowers and their pigmentations and I suppose one thing led to another.”

  


Getting to her feet, Kara’s awestruck eyes took in all the wonder surrounding the two of them. Hundreds of glowing stars bathed in the moonlit sky above them and the view above the city was breathtaking. Kara followed suit as Lena threw the pillows in her grasp onto the floor before rearranging them and lying down.

  


A moment of silence passed before Kara spoke, “Wow...Lena...I...This is beyond amazing.”

  


“I’m glad you like it Kara,” a tiny smile could be seen on Lena’s face.

  


“It’s like something straight out of a fairytale.”

  


For the next couple of hours, the two friends lay under the glow of the moon accompanied by only the presence of each other and few words are exchanged. At the corner of her eye, Lena catches Kara’s rose-tinted lips moving just ever so slightly. She never once seemed to tear her eyes away from the illuminated night sky. 

  


“What are you doing?”

  


“I’m naming the stars after the people I love,” Kara replies, still fixated on the millions above her. 

  


“Do i get a star?” Lena asks, a hint of amusement laced in her voice. 

  


“You get the sun.”

  


Lena’s cheeks flushed a bright-red at her words and Kara was no different. Their hands brushed against each others’ and Lena was filled with an overwhelming urge to run. However, Kara’s fingers slipped into hers’ and Lena’s deep green eyes met Kara’s comforting ocean-blue ones. Lena let out a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding in as she felt her body relax.

  


The soft chime coming from Kara’s phone caused Kara to exclaim, “Quick Lena! Make a wish! It’s midnight!”

  


“People make wishes at midnight?” Lena asked, confusion written all over her face.

  


“Well, not everyone, I just like to think of it as a gift for surviving today.”

  


“Oh...Well then, I don’t see why not,” the pair squeezed their eyes tightly shut. Under the faint glow of the moon, Kara’s grip on Lena’s hand grew stronger.

  


“Done!” Kara exclaimed, brilliant blue eyes sparkling and hair just a tad ruffled.

  


_ And before she knew it, Lena felt her breath hitch and her heart skipped a beat._

  


  
  


That night, after Kara was long gone, and a warm bath later, Lena lay in bed, wrapped up in the very blanket that Kara previously used, she wrote in her journal...

  


_Maybe it’s the little things you do. Like the way you throw your head back when you laugh, the tiny smile you give me, or the way you pronounce my name. Because when I’m with you, the feeling that I get? The energy that courses through my veins? I wouldn't change it for the world._

  


_But I don’t get why someone as perfect as you would want anything to do with someone like me. And I know that by admitting my feelings to you, I’ll only be setting myself up for heartbreak. But there’s something about you that makes me feel like I’m capable of anything. _

  


_So maybe, just maybe, one of these days, I’ll be brave. I’ll look you in the eye, and tell you that I love you. More than anything in the world. I always have. _

  


_One day, I’ll tell you that I love you, Kara Danvers._

  


_Even if it means saying goodbye to the way things used to be._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first supercorp fanfic so please forgive me if i messed up in any way possible


End file.
